five_nights_at_ronaldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Ronald's Wikia
Welcome to the Five Nights At Ronald's Wiki Freddy's Fazbear Pizza was successful thanks to its animatronics so MacRonalds decided to follow their steps. Basically you will spend 5 nights in Mcdonalds monitoring their security cameras. What could go wrong? About Five Nights at Ronald's is a fan-made game about Five Nights at Freddy's and McDonald's. This fan-made was made by Tanfor Games team. Phone Calls night 1: Uh Hello? Oh Hi, So Welcome to Ronald McDonald where you will begin. i will be telling you some of the thing where you will be doing as security guard. isn't it? I know I know working here may be kinda scary, you'd be surprised to find how disturbed the employee can get after six years that took place. took place. Look, the last security guard was angry with the manager and really needed the money for his family, the next day he returned and beats everyone out of the place yeah it was awful. After that day, people stopped coming. So, we needed to bring our clients back. And we did it with the same technique as always, buying animatronics the kids love em. so we got some animatronics that move and spend time with the kids, but they moved at night too and they are looking for someone in this case it's going to be you. you don't want them close to you, so that's why we got some doors to stop them, lights to see them, and cameras to know where they are. You can't use them a lot because they consume energy, and if you run out of power they will catch you, and they will stuff you into a animatronic suit. and you know what happens next right? Look, I've worked there before and there's nothing to be afraid of, I swear. well that's it for today, oh I almost forgot, uhhhhh... we once had an inflatable Ronald at the top of the restaurant, but it is now out of order and we stored him in a box. the thing is that the inflatable can move if It runs out, so you may need to recharge the light of the room from time to time. Well that’s all for today so good luck. Night 2: Well Hey there welcome to your second day of work. I'm sure you haven't got into trouble in that office right? well the animatronics do become more active with each night that passes, so you may need to be more active too And keep on eyes on things seriously. Also, you should keep an eye on the chicken animatronic, it may run to your door pretty quickly. Well, I don't have much time to tell you more because I really need to go. My son is in the hospital and I really need to see him, well good luck. Night 3: Well Hey there, so um, do you remember yesterday when my son went to the hospital, well he got an infection, and I don't have any money for the treatments. I don't even know where I'll be able to get the cash, I guess Im gonna have to stay in the hospital. I’m not sure, well im gonna let you get back to work, oh and if you see that burger head animatronic in the cameras you will be in big trouble. He will get inside the ventilation system in the office, and he will catch you. So before he gets there, you should repel him with the fleshing mangling Geoffrey. But try not to use it too much, since it does consume a lot of power, and it does take some time to cool down, just be careful. Well that’s all for today so good luck. Night 4: What you do expect from society, when they just take what you really love, For Goodness stack? that's not enough for me my son could have been used. because today, they fire me! They only cared about the money, even though they already had enough. And They never care for people like me not even for my son, now I want revenge! I’m gonna show those people what they feel shame for what they done right now! Society had it's chances!!! Category:Browse Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse